La Resistencia
by Cris Snape
Summary: Todo el mundo piensa que la gente de Slytherin está de parte de los Carrow, pero Tracey Davis quiere hacerle ver a Seamus Finnigan que está en un error. Este fic participa en el reto "Parejas Extrañas" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"
1. La Resistencia Parte 1

**LA RESISTENCIA**

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso fue creado por la señora Rowling._

* * *

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Parejas extrañas" **__del foro __**"La Sala de los Menesteres"**__. La idea es escribir sobre alguna pareja poco explotada en el fandom de Harry Potter y a mí me ha dado por juntar a un Gryffindor y a una Slytherin, a un león y a una serpiente, a dos rivales a muerte. O, lo que es lo mismo, Seamus Finnigan y Tracey Davis. De él sabemos algunas cosas, pero ella es un lienzo en blanco y eso me encanta. Vamos a ver cómo queda la cosa. Espero que os guste._

* * *

Tracey Davis sabe que para sobrevivir en el nuevo Slytherin es imprescindible pasar desapercibido. Un buen puñado de sus compañeros de casa parece disfrutar con la situación actual, pero hay unos cuantos que observan con horror lo que está pasando. Son chicos que, por más que lo intenten, no logran encontrar su lugar en Hogwarts. Chicos que no son vistos con buenos ojos por los otros Slytherins porque nunca han dado muestras de compartir al cien por cien sus ideales. Chicos a los que su pureza de sangre no puede salvarles del todo. Chicos que no encuentran apoyo entre los estudiantes del resto de casas porque, demonios, son de Slytherin y todo el mundo sabe que los Slytherins son malvados y apoyan al Señor Tenebroso y desean aniquilar a los _sangresucias_ y esclavizar a los _muggles_. Chicos que deben usar las pocas armas que tienen para escapar de un destino tan trágico como el de los demás.

Tracey es una de ellas. Nacida en el seno de una familia de magos con más de tres siglos de antigüedad, en su vida ha puesto un pie en el mundo _muggle_. Nunca ha tenido amigos _sangresucias_ y siempre se ha sentido orgullosa de estar en Slytherin porque es ambiciosa y aspira a ser alguien importante en la sociedad mágica. Pero hasta ahí. Jamás se ha comportado como algunos de sus compañeros de casa porque no le gusta meterse con la gente. Insultar y humillar a los demás no es su estilo y definitivamente no está de acuerdo con lo que Snape y los Carrow están haciendo en Hogwarts. De hecho, le disgusta enormemente.

Antes de que esos psicópatas pusieran un pie en el castillo, Hogwarts era un buen lugar para vivir. Tracey siempre se ha divertido recorriendo sus antiquísimos pasillos y se ha deleitado aspirando la magia que pulula por todos y cada uno de sus rincones. Ha sido feliz con sus amigas y se ha sentido muy orgullosa de sí misma con cada encantamiento aprendido, con cada poción realizada y con cada transformación bien ejecutada. Hogwarts ha sido su hogar durante seis años, el único sitio en todo el mundo al que podía considerar como su casa aún sin serlo, y le duele que todo haya terminado. Porque ya no se respira magia entre sus muros, sino miedo y dolor.

Tracey Davis se ha pasado toda la tarde vomitando. Durante la última clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se ha visto obligada a someter a una compañera a la _cruciatus_ y se siente incapaz de sacarse los gritos de Hannah Abbot de la cabeza. En teoría debería haberse deleitado con su sufrimiento, experimentar la clase de placer sádico que acostumbraba a alegrarles el día a tipos como Crabbe y Goyle, pero no ha sido así porque ni siquiera quería hacerlo. Y si finalmente lo ha hecho ha sido únicamente porque sabe lo que le ocurre a aquellos que desobedecen las órdenes de los Carrow. Definitivamente es mejor torturar que ser torturado, o eso pensaba Tracey hasta esa misma tarde.

Está arrodillada ante el retrete, apartándose el largo cabello castaño hacia un lado y soportando a duras penas los espasmos de su cuerpo. Las lágrimas recorren sus mejillas sin descanso y ya no sabe ni por qué está llorando. Pansy Parkinson entró al baño un rato antes, la miró despectivamente y salió sin decirle una palabra, como si la considerara indigna de estar allí. A esas alturas debe estar pensando que es una débil y una traidora y eso no es bueno para sus intenciones de pasar desapercibida, pero Tracey piensa con rabia que no importa. Prefiere ser una traidora a ser como Pansy porque el día en que considere que lo que ocurre en Hogwarts es lo correcto, todo habrá dejado de tener sentido.

Al cabo de un rato es capaz de ponerse en pie. Las piernas le tiemblan y se siente un poco mareada, pero ni lo uno ni lo otro le impide abandonar su sala común. Se echa la mochila al hombro y prácticamente corre en dirección a la biblioteca. Aunque lo que más le apetece en ese momento es meterse en la cama para intentar dormir hasta el día siguiente, tiene un montón de deberes que hacer. Deberes de Estudios Muggles de los que no puede olvidarse porque no se siente con fuerzas para pagar las consecuencias. Maldice a los Carrow una vez más y se niega a mirar las viejas paredes de su ya no tan querido castillo. Aquello ya no es Hogwarts. No quiere que lo sea y no quiere tener que recordarlo como el infierno en que se está convirtiendo y por eso camina con la vista clavada en la punta de sus pies, porque no tiene fuerzas para mirar más allá, porque no se puede pasar las veinticuatro horas al día afrontando la realidad y necesita evadirse un poco de vez en cuando.

Prácticamente no se encuentra a nadie durante todo el camino. Ya no hay niños de primero correteando por todos sitios, demasiado infantiles aún como para comportarse con un poco de dignidad. Ya no hay parejas que buscan rincones ocultos para darse el lote y ya no hay estudiantes desesperados preparando un examen a última hora. Ya no hay nada bueno a su alrededor y, cuando Tracey se cruza con la profesora Carrow, agacha la cabeza y reza por hacerse muy pequeña porque esa mujer está loca y no necesita ninguna provocación previa para castigar a los alumnos. Tal vez lo único que la salva en esa ocasión es la serpiente presente en su uniforme y Tracey agradece ser una Slytherin como no lo ha hecho en todo el curso.

La biblioteca supone para ella un remanso de paz. Allí cualquier estudiante de Hogwarts puede sentirse a salvo porque, pese a todo, la señora Pince aún es la reina de sus dominios. No consiente que los Carrow pongan un pie allí y Tracey no puede evitar mirarla con una simpatía que nunca le ha profesado. Para la mayor parte del alumnado, la señora Pince siempre ha sido una mujer amargada y gruñona, alguien del que es mejor mantenerse alejado, pero ahora es como un oasis en el desierto, una inesperada protectora a la que casi todos están aprendiendo a apreciar.

Es por eso por lo que Tracey la saluda con una sonrisa, recibiendo a cambio una ceja alzada y un movimiento brusco para instarla a tomar asiento. La chica se ríe internamente porque encuentra muy tierno que la señora Pince pretenda ser más dura de lo en realidad es, y acude a su mesa favorita, aquella en la que se ha sentado desde el primer día, casi siempre acompañada por Daphne y por Millicent. Ahora está sola y casi lo agradece porque así puede concentrarse en sus deberes. Durante un instante se preocupa por sus amigas, pero supone que Daphne estará con Theo Nott y que Millicent habrá ido a la lechucería para asegurarse de que su lechuza está bien. Es algo que hace habitualmente y a lo que nadie encuentra demasiado sentido.

Tracey pierde la noción del tiempo y cuando prácticamente tiene terminado el ensayo que debe presentar al día siguiente, escucha la voz susurrante de un chico a su espalda. _"Puta"_, y el insulto es como una descarga eléctrica por lo inesperado y porque Tracey realmente no entiende a qué viene. Gira el cuello a toda velocidad y ve a Seamus Finnigan a dos metros de distancia. Se dirige a la salida y sus pasos son bruscos, violentos. Tracey nunca ha hablado con él y, aunque no debería importarle la opinión de ese idiota, algo hierve en su interior y no puede quedarse allí sentada, permitiendo que la ofenda y sin hacer nada. Es por eso por lo que recoge sus cosas a toda velocidad y sale en busca de Finnigan, el mestizo irlandés que acostumbra a explotar toda clase de cosas. Por fortuna logra darle alcance enseguida.

—¡Eh! ¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido eso?

Finnigan se da media vuelta y parece bastante sorprendido. ¿Qué se esperaba, salirse con la suya así, sin más?

—¿Perdona?

—No soy ninguna puta, así que no te voy a consentir que me llames así —Aunque pretende imponer respeto, no obtiene mucho éxito porque el Gryffindor esboza una sonrisa sardónica.

—¿Qué no me vas a permitir que te diga la verdad? Pues no me extraña, francamente. Todo el mundo sabe cómo sois los Slytherin, pretendiendo imponer vuestra voluntad a todo el mundo. Y no escatimáis en medios, hay que reconocerlo.

—¿Qué dices? En mi vida he impuesto nada a nadie.

—¿Y lo que ha pasado con Hannah en clase? ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Tracey no sabe si sentirse indignada o avergonzada. Agacha la cabeza un instante y busca algo que decir, una buena forma de callarle la boca a ese idiota, pero cuando vuelve a alzar la mirada descubre que Finnigan ya no está allí. Ciertamente no ha podido cantarle las cuarenta, pero no necesita pensárselo dos veces cuando decide que va a demostrarle que no todos los Slytherins son como él cree. No todos están disfrutando de ese infierno y su orgullo se agita, salvajemente herido y ansioso por demostrar cómo es Tracey Davis en realidad.

* * *

Los alumnos de Hogwarts empiezan a conocerles como _La Resistencia_. Nadie sabe quiénes son, pero todos tienen sus sospechas y, por un motivo o por otro, deciden callar. Hay algunos que pretenden pillarles _in fraganti_, llevar a los culpables de tanto desastre ante los Carrow y obtener una bien merecida recompensa, pero hay otros que callan porque admiran el estúpido valor de aquel grupo de rebeldes. Tracey Davis, que observa con una sonrisa la nueva pintada que ha aparecido en la pared del Gran Comedor, cree que Finnigan podría ser uno de ellos porque es demasiado insensato como para quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Desde su breve charla a la salida de la biblioteca, acaecida más de un mes atrás, no ha tenido ocasión de hablar con él y definitivamente no ha podido demostrarle que sus prejuicios sobre los Slytherin están por completo errados. Ha podido sentir su mirada despectiva en más de una ocasión y no ha sido la única. Cada día se encuentra con chicos de otras casas que la miran por encima del hombro, como si fuera una mortífaga, como si estuviera de acuerdo con los Carrow y pretendiera hacerles daño. Como si fuera el monstruo que Tracey no desea ser ni por asomo.

—Deberías disimular un poco más —Daphne Greengrass ha salido de la nada y le ha rodeado la cintura con un brazo antes de hablarle en susurros—. Se te nota demasiado que la encuentras divertida.

—¿Qué cosa?

—La pintada —Tracey mira a su amiga y descubre que está luchando por no sonreír también—. Reconozco que tiene su gracia, pero ya sabes lo que pasará si alguien te ve y decide irles con el cuento a nuestros queridos profesores.

Tracey suspira y decide que ha llegado el momento de alejarse de la pared. Hay unos cuantos chicos que también están mirando la pintada, pero eso sólo es porque el enemigo aún no ha hecho acto de presencia. En cuanto los Carrow o el resto de Slytherins lleguen al Gran Comedor, el grupo se dispersará en menos de un segundo. Tracey también se agarra a Daphne, contenta por tenerla a su lado porque sin ella y sin Millicent todo sería aún peor. Localiza a Nott ocupando su sitio acostumbrado en la mesa de su casa y no puede evitar sentir pena por él, porque Daphne le confesó a media voz que el padre de Theo es un fiel servidor de los mortífagos y porque él nunca ha dado la impresión de apoyarles realmente. A veces no sabe muy bien qué pensar sobre Theo Nott y casi siempre procura no hablar demasiado en su presencia, pero algo en su interior la insta a confiar en él porque está con Daphne. Una Daphne capaz de defenderle contra viento y marea. Una Daphne con mucho ojo para juzgar a las personas.

—Los Carrow se van a poner furiosos —Asegura su amiga y, aunque no ha perdido la sonrisa del todo, es evidente que la idea la asusta—. A saber de qué son capaces.

—No podrán hacer nada si no saben quiénes son los culpables. No pueden castigar a todo el mundo.

—Pero pueden instar a los responsables a confesar.

Tracey se estremece y hace algo que no ha hecho en toda su vida: rezar. No quiere que esos psicópatas le estropeen el desayuno torturando a algún niño de primer año y por eso, cuando los Carrow hacen su entrada triunfal y observan aquel desaguisado y se ponen a gritar como los locos que son, Tracey se siente aliviada porque, pese a todo, no habrá consecuencias por esa vez. Los Carrow se enfurecen aún más cuando descubren que no es fácil quitar la pintada y es McGonagall la que salva los muebles sugiriendo que los elfos domésticos podrían encargarse de solucionar el entuerto. Los Carrow aceptan la proposición mientras rumian su rabia y Tracey vuelve a sonreír una vez fuera del Gran Comedor. En esa ocasión logra disimular mucho mejor y, en cualquier caso, la sonrisa se le borra cuando escucha a Parkinson afirmando que está loca por encontrar a los culpables. _"Suerte con eso, estúpida"_. Y Tracey va a clase sabiendo que ese será un buen día.

* * *

Esa noche no se encuentra nada bien. Acaba de tener el periodo y la tripa le duele tanto que es prácticamente incapaz de moverse. Ya le ha pasado otras veces, cuando Hogwarts era un lugar agradable y podía enviar a sus amigas a pedirle a la señora Pomfrey una poción para aliviar el malestar. Esa noche, sin embargo, no desea que ni Millicent ni Daphne corran riesgos y, aunque ellas insisten en acompañarla, Tracey se hace fuerte y va a la enfermería completamente sola, encogida sobre sí misma y conteniendo a duras penas las ganas de ponerse a vomitar. Tarda menos tiempo del que creía posible en alcanzar su objetivo y se siente reconfortada cuando la señora Pomfrey acude en su ayuda. Ella también es un salvavidas para los alumnos. Una auténtica heroína.

Aunque nunca ha sido demasiado mimosa, la señora Pomfrey es capaz de tranquilizar a cualquiera con su mera presencia. Hace que Tracey se recueste en una de las camas, le da su poción milagrosa y la mantiene allí durante una hora, hasta que el dolor no es más que un mal recuerdo. Insiste durante un rato para que Tracey se quede en la enfermería hasta que se haga de día, pero Tracey le asegura que se encontrará más cómoda en su habitación y logra convencerla para que la deje marchar. La señora Pomfrey le entrega un justificante que le salvará el pellejo en caso de ser interceptada por algún indeseable y Tracey se dispone a regresar a las mazmorras.

No ha tenido demasiadas ocasiones para recorrer los pasillos de Hogwarts durante la noche. Aunque tienen algo de tétrico, especialmente ahora, los encuentra extrañamente agradables. El silencio le hace olvidarse de Snape y los Carrow e incluso camina algunos pasos con los ojos cerrados, notando de nuevo esa magia agazapada tras los gritos de los alumnos al ser torturados. Durante un instante desea no llegar nunca a su habitación, que el tiempo se detenga justo ahí y todos los problemas desaparezcan de una vez, pero un ruido de pisadas la saca de su ensoñación. El miedo a que sean los Carrow la hace agazaparse contra la pared y ni siquiera se acuerda del salvoconducto de la enfermera. Se llama mil veces idiota por no haber aceptado la oferta de la señora Pomfrey y se pregunta cuál será su castigo por estar fuera de su sala común después del toque de queda.

Por fortuna no son los Carrow ni ninguno de sus aliados. Es un chico en el que Tracey ni ha pensado y que se lleva el susto de su vida cuando se la encuentra en el pasillo. Tracey mira a Seamus Finnigan fijamente y sabe que ha estado haciendo algo. No sabe qué, pero es evidente que no se trata de un asunto precisamente legal. Aunque todavía está asustada, sonríe porque al fin va a poder demostrarle un par de cosas. Desgraciadamente, Finnigan interpreta mal esa sonrisa y la apunta con la varita. Las manos le tiemblan un poco y parece un poco patético porque se le nota a la legua que está cagado de miedo, pero aún así suena amenazante y firme en sus intenciones. Tanto que Tracey retrocede dos pasos y se pregunta si sus propósitos quedarán de nuevo en saco roto.

—No muevas un músculo, Davis. Como grites te…

Pero no acierta a terminar la amenaza. Tracey se da cuenta de que en realidad no tendrá el valor para hacer lo que sea que quiere hacer y sólo por eso chasquea la lengua y aparta el brazo de Finnigan. Él se limita a alucinar con el gesto.

—Quita eso de mi cara, Finnigan. ¿Te crees que me das miedo?

—Deberías. No sabes de lo que soy capaz —La voz le tiembla un poco y resulta complicado tomárselo en serio.

—Ya, lo que tú digas. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

—He ido a la enfermería y vuelvo a mi sala común —Tracey sonríe con estudiada candidez y logra que Finnigan se ponga aún más tenso—. Y mucho me temo que la enfermería y tu sala común están demasiado lejos, así que repetiré la pregunta. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Finnigan aprieta los puños y rechina los dientes, claramente molesto por haber sido sorprendido en plena faena. También está asustado y tiene toda la pinta de querer largarse de allí pitando, pero pese a su miedo es capaz de plantarle cara. Tracey siempre tuvo la sensación de que era un fanfarrón y ahora se da cuenta de que no iba muy desencaminada.

—¿Te crees que voy a confesar ante una puta estúpida? No te voy a dar ese gusto.

Tracey quiere darle un puñetazo porque sigue siendo tan idiota como siempre, pero logra templar sus nervios y poner los ojos en blanco.

—¿Es que no te das cuenta de que no estoy de su parte, Finnigan? No quiero que confieses para chivarme a los Carrow, sólo quiero saber por qué estás aquí.

—¡Sí, venga! ¡No me jodas!

—Hablo en serio. No todos los Slytherins somos iguales. No me gusta lo que está pasando, Finnigan. Odio a los Carrow tanto como tú y si has estado haciendo una de esas pintadas me parece genial, de verdad. Me parece genial lo que estáis haciendo.

—No estamos haciendo nada —Espeta Finnigan obstinadamente—. Si me delatas, diré que es mentira. Si pretenden arrancarme la verdad a base de maldiciones, te aseguro que seré duro de roer.

—No quiero eso, de verdad. Déjame demostrártelo.

—¿Cómo?

—Vete a tu Sala Común. Mañana, cuando los Carrow pregunten si alguien sabe quién ha hecho lo que sea que hayas hecho, mantendré la boca cerrada. Si miento, tus amigos podrán vengarse de mí sin más problemas.

Finnigan la mira seriamente durante un rato. Debe estar sopesando los riesgos y Tracey teme que intente atacarla y le borre la memoria o algo así, pero eso no ocurre. Finnigan suspira y se guarda la varita en el interior de la túnica.

—Ya veremos, Davis. Ya veremos.

Y se larga sin más. Cuando Tracey se mete en la cama, el corazón aún le da tumbos en el pecho.

* * *

—No me has delatado —Finnigan está pasmado. Tracey, sentada en su lugar habitual de la biblioteca, sonríe.

—Ya te dije que no lo haría.

—Pero, ¿por qué no?

—Eso también te lo dije.

La señora Pince les insta a guardar silencio. Finnigan la mira con los ojos entornados y le da un golpecito en el hombro.

—Ven. Quiero hablar contigo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a hacerte caso?

—Por favor.

Como a Finnigan le cuesta un mundo pronunciar esa palabra, Tracey da su brazo a torcer y va tras él hasta llegar a un aula abandonada. Por un momento piensa en lo que podría ocurrir si alguien les pillara. Sus intenciones de ser invisible se irían definitivamente al garete y las cosas se volverían aún más complicadas, pero la joven siente que merece la pena correr el riesgo.

—¿De verdad no estás de parte de los Carrow?

—Vaya, Finnigan. Directo al grano, ¿no?

—Contesta. ¿No estás con ellos?

—No. Me parece horrible lo que están haciendo. Quiero que se vayan de Hogwarts, que Potter aparezca de una vez y termine con este infierno.

Es la declaración más sincera que ha hecho al respecto jamás. Finnigan mira al suelo y se queda pensativo, como si todo su mundo acabara de derrumbarse.

—Pero eres una Slytherin —Musita y otra vez el orgullo de Tracey se agita en su interior.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

—Los Slytherins sois…

—Será mejor que no acabes esa frase. Estoy harta de escuchar lo que todo el mundo piensa sobre nosotros y ya he tenido suficiente. Os quejáis constantemente de que los Slytherins tenemos un montón de prejuicios y no sois capaces de ver que vosotros sois exactamente iguales —Finnigan abre la boca y es incapaz de hablar—. No soy la única que odia a los Carrow, ¿sabes? Somos muchos los que estamos hartos de esta situación. Te darías cuenta si te pararas a pensar por ti mismo durante cinco minutos.

—Pero tú torturaste a Hannah.

—¿Todavía me tienes eso en cuenta? Pues te diré una cosa, Finnigan. No quería hacerlo, pero tampoco quería que Carrow me torturara a mí. ¿Tan terrible te parezco?

Finnigan se muerde el labio inferior y niega con la cabeza después de unos segundos.

—No. No me pareces terrible.

—Pues entonces dile a tus amigos que dejen de mirarme como si fuera un monstruo.

—No pensé que fuera a molestarte tanto.

—¡Claro! Porque me encanta que la gente se piense que soy una mortífaga.

—Y no lo eres, ¿verdad? —Tracey nunca ha escuchado a Finnigan sonando tan manso y niega con la cabeza—. ¿Y tu familia?

—¿Qué tiene que ver mi familia con lo que estamos hablando?

—Pues tiene todo que ver porque si están de parte de esa gente no sé qué pinto aquí, la verdad.

Tracey aprieta los labios y se acuerda de Theo Nott. Debe ser horrible estar en su situación y agradece enormemente poder contestar lo que está a punto de contestar.

—Mis padres no son mortífagos. En su vida han querido causarle daño alguno a los _muggles_ y mi hermano salió durante algún tiempo con una nacida de _muggles_. ¿Te parece que son lo suficientemente buenos y dignos de confianza? —La ironía es evidente y Finnigan la mira a los ojos y sonríe.

—Bueno, no está nada mal para empezar.

Tracey se da cuenta de que la tensión en el ambiente se ha ido diluyendo poco a poco y termina sentándose sobre un viejo pupitre que cruje lastimeramente bajo su peso. Finnigan arrastra los pies por el suelo y deja las marcas en el polvo que lleva años acumulándose allí.

—¿Crees que Filch se toma la molestia de limpiar las aulas que no se utilizan? —Dice de sopetón, logrando descolocar por completo a Tracey.

—Parece que no.

—Ya sé que es un gruñón y un borde, pero a veces me da pena.

—¿Filch? ¿Por qué?

—Pues porque tiene que ser muy jodido ser un _squib_ —Finnigan suspira y se sienta a su lado—. Creemos que los Carrow no tardarán en ir a por él. Debe estar pasándolo fatal.

Tracey, que nunca antes ha pensado en la suerte del conserje más odioso del mundo, descubre un nuevo horror.

—McGonagall y los demás no dejarán que le hagan nada.

—Desgraciadamente, Davis, la opinión de McGonagall dejará de contar dentro de poco.

* * *

Una semana después de aquello, Seamus Finnigan se niega a aplicar la maldición _cruciatus_ durante la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Lavender Brown está en el suelo, temblando como una hoja y llorando en silencio, cuando Seamus cae a su lado y se retuerce bajo la tortura de Carrow. Tracey ha cogido la mano de Daphne y ha centrado su atención en la madera del pupitre, pero nada puede ayudarla a evadirse de los gritos del chico. Quiere gritarle a Carrow que se detenga, pero no tiene suficiente valor para hacerlo. Nunca lo tendrá. Los escasos diez segundos se le hacen eternos y se siente aliviada cuando todo termina. Piensa, inocente y estúpida, que Carrow ha tenido suficientes gritos de dolor por el momento, pero aún quiere que Lavender reciba su merecido y le da la orden de terminar el trabajo a alguien que sí es capaz de disfrutarlo.

—Muy bien, señor Crabbe —Dice mientras Lavender lucha por volver a su lugar, temblorosa y jadeante—. Veinte puntos para Slytherin. Pueden retirarse, señores. Y, Finnigan. Ni se le ocurra ir a la enfermería.

Tracey se fija en Seamus y le ve apretar los dientes con rabia. Siente como Daphne tira de ella para sacarla del aula, pero en cuanto Carrow y sus compañeros de casa se largan, no duda en acercarse a él. Está preocupada y no le importa que Ernie McMillan le dirija una mirada hosca. Tiene que hablar con Seamus.

—¿Estás bien?

Nadie da crédito. Ni McMillan, ni Daphne ni el propio Seamus y, pese a ello, el Gryffindor le contesta.

—Puedes dormir tranquila, Slytherin. Las he pasado peores.

Tracey siente ganas de llorar. De rabia e indignación, porque está harta de todo y de todos y no entiende la actitud de ese idiota después de lo que hablaron. Creía que las cosas estaban claras entre ambos.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—No, Davis, qué te pasa a ti. ¿Por qué no has salido pitando con el resto de serpientes?

Tracey aprieta los dientes y se dispone a contestar, pero Daphne la agarra con más firmeza del brazo y tira de ella. Nott está en la puerta y permanece tan impasible como siempre.

—Vámonos, Tracey. Venga.

Se traga la protesta y sigue a su amiga hasta el pasillo. Antes de salir por la puerta mira hacia atrás y ve a McMillan poniendo una mano en la espalda de Seamus. Por algún motivo que no alcanza a comprender, se siente celosa. Le gustaría ser ella la encargada de ofrecer consuelo, la persona que cuidara de Finnigan después de lo ocurrido.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —Aunque no alza la voz, el reproche de Daphne es evidente. Quiere decirle que Seamus le preocupa, pero no cree que su amiga vaya a entenderlo. Y no quiere hacer a Nott partícipe de sus sentimientos. No es fácil fiarse de él si siempre lo observa todo con la misma frialdad.

—Da igual —Musita, molesta y dolida por el comportamiento del Gryffindor—. Estaba pensando en tonterías.

Daphne quiere decirle algo más, pero Tracey se la quita de encima y decide irse a pasear junto al lago. Aunque haga frío y amenace con ponerse a llover de un momento a otro, necesita respirar aire puro y dejar la mente en blanco. Se siente afortunada por no tener más clases ese día y porque es viernes y tiene todo el fin de semana para hacer los deberes.

Mientras está en el lago, pierde la noción del tiempo. Le parece ver al calamar gigante en un par de ocasiones y se pregunta si las criaturas que habitan en el agua serán conscientes del caos reinante en el mundo mágico. Le resulta imposible de asimilar lo mucho que le han afectado las palabras de Finnigan y sabe que el dolor que siente se debe a que ese Gryffindor idiota no le es completamente indiferente. No se ha dado cuenta hasta ese día, pero recuerda todas las veces en las que le ha mirado en el Gran Comedor, o todas las sonrisas que ha ocultado después de que el chico soltara alguna burrada en clase, o de las raras ocasiones en las que ha pensado que no es tan feo para ser un irlandés mestizo y Gryffindor.

—Siempre he sabido que las serpientes tenéis la sangre helada —Tracey da un respingo y se gira para ver a Finnigan, que camina hacia ella con una mano en el estómago, y apenas es capaz de sonreír—. ¿Cómo puedes estar aquí fuera con el frío que hace?

—¿Qué quieres? —Tracey no se esfuerza por parecer amable. No entiende qué demonios hace Seamus allí cuando apenas hace unas horas que ha sido torturado, pero no intenta convencerle de volver al castillo. Sus palabras de antes aún escuecen y se repite una y otra vez que no debe importarle lo que le pase.

—Disculparme —Tracey se queda sin palabras y Seamus amplía su sonrisa mientras se deja caer contra un árbol—. Sí, Slytherin. Otra vez he ido directo al grano.

—¿Y qué se supone que debo decirte ahora?

—No espero que digas nada. Puedes aceptar las disculpas o no hacerlo, eso es todo.

—¿Y ya está?

—Ya está.

El orgullo le dice a Tracey que se haga de rogar un poco más, pero por una vez no le hace caso y se acerca al chico rebajando su hostilidad al mínimo.

—Te duele —No es una pregunta. Es una afirmación.

—Dentro de un rato estaré mucho mejor, no te preocupes.

—No deberías estar aquí.

—Probablemente. De hecho, Ernie quiso obligarme a ir a mi sala común, pero insistí en venir a buscarte. Y, francamente, podrías haberte quedado un poco más cerca del castillo, Davis.

Tracey sonríe y, sin pensárselo dos veces, le pasa un brazo por debajo de los hombros y permite que el chico se apoye en ella. Definitivamente, si alguien los viera en semejante tesitura podría hacer comentarios insidiosos sobre ambos, pero nuevamente no le importa porque sabe que está haciendo lo correcto y se siente bien consigo misma. Tal vez no tenga el suficiente valor para enfrentar directamente a los Carrow, pero gestos como aquel dejan bien claro de parte de quién está.

—Eres un imbécil, Finnigan. Ahora seré yo la que te lleve a tu sala común.

—¿En serio lo harás? ¿Te atreverás a acercarte tanto a nuestros dominios?

—¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasarme?

—¿Qué te linchen mis compañeros de casa?

—No me sorprendería que intenten algo así, la verdad, pero quiero correr el riesgo.

—¡Joder, Tracey! Eres la Slytherin más rara que he conocido.

Tracey tuerce el gesto. ¿La ha llamado por su nombre de pila? ¿Es bueno que lo haya hecho?

—Eso es porque no has conocido a muchos Slytherins. Más de uno te dejaría con la boca abierta.

—Por ejemplo.

—Daphne Greengrass. O Millicent Bulstrode. O el mismísimo Theodore Nott.

—¿Nott? ¡Anda ya! Todo el mundo sabe que su padre es un mortífago.

—Es por eso por lo que te sorprendería.

Seamus suelta un bufido de incredulidad y se detiene para tomarse un pequeño respiro. Está más cansado de lo que parece y Tracey espera pacientemente hasta que recupera el aliento.

—¡Joder! Debí escuchar a Ernie.

—No te pienso discutir eso.

Guardan silencio durante unos cuantos metros y Seamus retoma la conversación.

—¿Dices que esos chicos no apoyan a los Carrow? —Tracey niega con la cabeza—. Supongo que tienes razón cuando dices que tiendo a prejuzgar a los Slytherins, pero no recuerdo que ninguno haya hecho nunca nada bueno por mí.

—¿No? ¿Y qué estoy haciendo yo ahora mismo? Si quisiera, podría dejarte aquí tirado y dudo mucho que fueras capaz de llegar al castillo tú solo.

—Ya, pero como dije antes, eres una Slytherin muy rara.

—Y dale —Tracey pone los ojos en blanco y le parece que Seamus está bromeando. Con ella—. Pues lamentablemente yo no puedo decir lo mismo. Tú eres como todos los Gryffindors que conozco.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo soy?

—Estúpido, temerario y con muy poco espíritu de conservación.

—¡Vaya! Y resulta que soy yo el que prejuzga a las personas.

—No te estoy prejuzgando, Finnigan. Estoy diciendo lo que veo.

Seamus suelta un resoplido de risa y hace una nueva pausa. Tracey lo siente temblar y se pregunta si la señora Pomfrey les delataría en caso de llevarlo a la enfermería para ser atendido en condiciones.

—Putos Carrow.

Finnigan escupe las palabras y Tracey tiene que darle la razón.

* * *

Luna Lovegood no vuelve a Hogwarts después de Navidad. Todo el mundo lo comenta porque todo el mundo sabe que los mortífagos se la han llevado, pero esa no es la ausencia que realmente le preocupa a Tracey Davis. La joven Slytherin sufre más por su amiga Millicent, quién se ha pasado los primeros meses de colegio carteándose con su padre y quién finalmente ha abandonado no sólo Hogwarts, sino Inglaterra. Tracey se alegra por ella porque al menos está a salvo, pero también teme la clase de represalias que podría llegar a sufrir si los mortífagos logran extender su poder más allá de las islas británicas. Daphne también está triste, pero cuenta con el apoyo de un Theodore Nott más callado y taciturno que nunca.

Lo único que la anima un poco es reencontrarse con Seamus. Antes de Navidades se habían estado viendo bastante a menudo y habían hablado sobre un montón de cosas. Tracey es vagamente consciente de que está colada por él y realmente no quiere estarlo porque todo sería demasiado complicado para ellos. Pero le gusta Seamus. Sólo ha necesitado conocerle un poco mejor para darse cuenta de lo genial que es. Porque posiblemente no sea el chico más guapo de Hogwarts, pero es divertido, listo y cuenta con cierta astucia más digna de un Slytherin que de un Gryffindor. También es valiente y osado y no teme a la hora de luchar por sus ideales. Esto último preocupa mucho a Tracey porque los Carrow cada vez se muestran más tiránicos y teme lo que pueda llegar a pasarle a Seamus si no aprende a mantener la boca cerrada.

—No te estoy diciendo que dejes de hacer lo que sea que estás haciendo —Le dice durante aquella primera reunión después de las vacaciones—. Sólo digo que te mantengas al margen durante el tiempo suficiente para que los Carrow dejen de fijarse en ti.

—No puedo hacer eso. Ahora que Luna no está, debemos mantenernos más unidos que nunca.

Tracey se muerde el labio inferior. Sabe que no podrá hacerle cambiar de opinión porque es un terco y porque ni siquiera se ablandará si menciona a Millicent y le dice que no quiere perder a ningún amigo más. Así pues, recurre a un tema que la preocupa bastante. Un asunto de vital importancia en Hogwarts.

—¿Vas a decirme alguna vez quiénes sois los que debéis manteneos unidos?

—Creo que eso ya lo sabes, Tracey. Quiénes somos y lo que queremos. Procuramos dejarlo bien claro, ¿sabes?

—Ya, pero es que quiero que me lo digas tú, no basarme únicamente en suposiciones. Quiero que confíes en mí.

—Aunque te resulte difícil de creer, confío en ti.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me cuentas nada?

—Porque sólo puedo confiarte cierta información si entras a formar parte de nuestro grupo. Y no creo que estés preparada para hacerlo —Tracey le mira de mala manera, un poco ofendida, y Seamus se le adelanta antes de que pueda protestar—. No te pienses que me parece mal que prefieras pasar desapercibida. Todo el mundo busca una forma de sobrevivir a esta mierda y la tuya es tan buena como cualquier otra.

—¡Vaya! Nunca creí que escucharía a un Gryffindor decir que esconderse es la mejor solución.

—Eso se debe a que soy un Gryffindor un poco raro —Seamus sonríe de esa forma tan suya y Tracey se derrite entera—. Creo que por eso nos llevamos tan bien, porque los dos somos igual de raros.

—Sí, debe ser por eso. Pero no te creas que no me he dado cuenta de que me has cambiado de tema.

—Eres una chica muy lista.

Se miran a los ojos y durante unos minutos comparten un silencio que a los dos les resulta muy cómodo. Es genial poder estar allí, tranquilos y juntos, sin tener que preocuparse por lo que pasa más allá de esas cuatro paredes. Sin embargo, la paz les dura bien poco y se ven obligados a volver a la realidad porque ahí fuera el mundo está en guerra.

—Tu amiga Millicent tampoco ha vuelto después de las vacaciones.

—No debería decirte lo que ha pasado porque tú no quieres contarme lo que te traes entre manos.

—¡Venga mujer! ¡No seas cría! Además, sabes perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo y yo no tengo ni idea de lo que ha pasado con Bulstrode.

—Su padre la ha sacado del país. La ha enviado a vivir con la familia de su madre, aunque no sé muy bien dónde es eso —Millicent le escribió una carta de despedida pero no le dijo adónde se mudaba por motivos de seguridad—. ¿Sabías que también es mestiza?

—¡No jodas!

—Nunca entró en muchos detalles, pero su padre se enamoró de una _muggle_ y desafió a la familia para casarse con ella. No sé si el matrimonio hubiera funcionado o no porque su madre se murió enseguida. Fue dando a luz.

—¡Joder!

—Ya te dije que deberías conocer un poco mejor a mis compañeros de casa.

—Y que lo digas. Bulstrode es una mestiza. No me extraña nada que su padre la haya mandado lejos. Si ese maniaco y sus lacayos ganan, no creo que los mestizos corramos mejor suerte que los hijos de _muggles_.

—Si ganan las cosas no irán bien para nadie, ni siquiera para sus lacayos, como tú les llamas.

—¿Cómo que no? ¡Si esa gente puede hacer lo que les da la gana!

—¿Eso piensas? ¿Crees que Theo Nott es libre de actuar por su cuenta? ¿No sabes que el Señor Tenebroso ha tomado la mansión de los Malfoy y los ha convertido en poco más que sirvientes?

—¡Sí, venga ya!

—Es en serio. A Crabbe y a Goyle les gusta mucho meterse con Draco por eso. Menudo par de cretinos.

—Espera, Davis. ¿Me estás diciendo que Crabbe y Goyle se burlan de Draco Malfoy? —Tracey asiente y frunce el ceño cuando Seamus se pone a reír a carcajadas—. Perdona, pero es que tiene su gracia.

—¿Sí?

—¡Pues claro! Ese cretino ha tratado a esos dos gilipollas como si fueran elfos domésticos y ahora se cambian las tornas. ¡Es divertidísimo!

—No me parece que haya nada de divertido en ver como dos chicos atormentan a un tercero, la verdad. No deberías hablar de esa forma.

Seamus la observa detenidamente durante unos segundos y termina por ampliar su sonrisa y pasarle el brazo por los hombros. Es la primera vez que la toca de esa manera y Tracey se estremece. ¡Es maravilloso!

—Está claro que somos una serpiente y un león del todo atípicos. Yo disfruto riéndome de los demás y tú adquieres una pose de moralidad absoluta. ¿Te das cuenta de lo raros que somos?

Tracey va a quejarse pero al final suelta una carcajada. Pues también es verdad.

* * *

—Dime la verdad. A ti te gusta Finnigan.

Daphne se ha colado en su cama, ha lanzado un hechizo para evitar que su conversación llegue a oídos indiscretos y le ha sonreído a Tracey como no ha sonreído en todo el año. En cualquier otra circunstancia, la joven bruja se hubiera preparado para una maravillosa noche de confidencias, pero en esa ocasión no se siente con ánimos y apenas mira a su amiga de reojo antes de fingir cierta indignación.

—Pero, ¿qué dices? ¿Te has vuelto loca?

—Venga, Tracey, no te hagas la tonta. ¿Te crees que no sé con quién te vas cuándo desapareces?

La joven entorna los ojos y se cruza de brazos. Cree estar bastante segura de que, efectivamente, Seamus le gusta. Un poco. Bastante. Pero no se siente preparada para confesarlo. No en ese lugar ni en ese momento. No con el mundo mágico hundiéndose sobre sus cabezas.

—Finnigan es un idiota —Asegura. Y espera que con eso Daphne la deje en paz.

—Eso por descontado, pero a ti te gusta igual.

Tracey tiene que poner los ojos en blanco y suelta un bufido de exasperación. Odia cuando Daphne se pone en ese plan porque le resulta imposible ocultarle nada.

—Está bien. Cabe la remota posibilidad de que me esté empezando a caer bien.

—¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! —De rodillas, Daphne da un par de saltos sobre el colchón—. Theo me debe un galeón.

—¿Has apostado con Nott a que me gusta Finnigan? —Daphne asiente. No tiene pinta de avergonzarse por ello—. ¡Joder, tía! Ni siquiera sé si me gusta o no me gusta. Nott no tendría por qué estar enterado de esto.

—Puedes fiarte de Theo. No abrirá la boca, te lo aseguro.

—No es eso.

—¿Entonces?

—Es que me da un poco de vergüenza —Tracey se muerde el labio inferior—. Nunca pensé que alguna vez fuera a gustarme alguien como él, ¿sabes?

—¿Gryffindor, idiota y feo?

—¡Ey! Seamus no es feo.

Daphne la observa con seriedad un instante y luego rompe a reír.

—¿Y dices que sólo te cae bien? ¡Pero si ya lo defiendes como si fuera una damisela en apuros!

—No seas burra, Daphne.

A pesar del reproche, Tracey no puede evitar echarse a reír. Daphne la acompaña con sus estruendosas carcajadas y se retuercen sobre la cama hasta que les duele el estómago. Tal vez la broma anterior no haya sido para tanto, pero las dos chicas llevan necesitando algo como eso varios meses. Evadirse de la realidad, disfrutar de estupideces y, en definitiva, comportarse como las adolescentes que aún son.

—Y ahora en serio —Dice Daphne cuando logran calmarse—. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

—¿Hacer? Pues mucho me temo que nada.

—¿Por qué no?

—No creo que Seamus esté interesado en mí, la verdad.

—¿Cómo que no? Es evidente que Finnigan anda metido en algún que otro problema, pero también es evidente que no te mira como al resto de chicas de Hogwarts.

—¿Qué?

—Pues que le gustas, boba.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí —Daphne asiente con entusiasmo—. Y Theo está de acuerdo conmigo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que también has estado hablando con Nott sobre el comportamiento de Finnigan?

—Y te aseguro que no le ha hecho mucha gracia.

Tracey sonríe y medita sobre lo que su amiga le acaba de decir. ¿Cabe la posibilidad de que Seamus realmente esté un poco colgado por ella? Es verdad que en los últimos tiempos no pierden ocasión de estar juntos, pero lo han hecho únicamente como amigos. Ciertamente la joven ha ido prendándose de las múltiples cualidades del chico y, según las palabras de la mismísima Daphne Greengrass, experta conocedora del corazón humano, Seamus comparte sus sentimientos.

—¿Estás segura de que Seamus…?

—Si no lo estuviera, no te lo diría.

—Entonces supongo que debería intentarlo.

—Me parece genial —Daphne se dispone a meterse debajo de las sábanas y Tracey supone que dormirán juntas. Durante sus dos primeros años eran algo que hacían bastante a menudo, pero con el tiempo fueron acostumbrándose a dormir en soledad. Hasta ahora, porque juntas se sienten más protegidas y eso es imprescindible para ellas dados los tiempos que corren—. Hazlo mañana mismo.

—¿Mañana?

—Si te pones a darle vueltas al tema, terminarás acobardándote y no abrirás la boca.

Tracey hubiera preferido tener un par de días más para reflexionar sobre ello, pero Daphne tiene razón. Lo mejor que puede hacer es coger el toro por los cuernos.

—Está bien. Mañana hablaré con Seamus.

Daphne da un gritito de alegría, la abraza con fuerza y musita algo parecido a _"Mi niña se hace mayor_". Esa noche charlan durante horas, hasta que se quedan dormidas. Ninguna de las dos tiene pesadillas.

* * *

_Hola, holita. ¿Cómo va la cosa?_

_Mi intención inicial era colgar toda la historia en un solo capítulo, pero como siempre me pasa, el fic ha tomado vida propia y se está alargando más de la cuenta. Por suerte no me voy a pasar del límite de las 15000 palabras como ya me ocurriera con __**"El Boxeador"**__, así que puedo presentarla para el reto tranquilamente. Calculo que la historia ha pasado ya su ecuador y seguramente la segunda parte sea algo más corta que ésta y que procuraré colgarla esta misma semana._

_Según las cuentas de Word, el cuerpo del capítulo lleva ahora mismo __**7311**__ palabras, así que podré explayarme a gusto con la continuación. Por cierto, ¿alguien sabe por qué Fanfiction acostumbra a aumentar el número de palabras? Porque nunca he terminado de entenderlo._

_Y con esto me despido. No pienso decir que __**La Roja**__ ha logrado hacer un triplete histórico (Eurocopa-Mundial-Eurocopa), ni que ayer me lo pasé pipa viendo el partido, ni que sentí un poco de pena por los italianos (en serio, pobre Pirlo, qué ganas de achucharlo), ni que estoy contenta porque al final hemos podido llevarnos una pequeña alegría entre tanto desastre de todo tipo. No diré nada de eso y sí os invitaré a seguir leyendo la continuación de esta historia._

_Espero que el inicio os haya gustado y, ya sabéis, dejar reviews es bueno para la salud. Además, con cada comentario recibiréis la prima que han logrado los jugadores de la selección de fútbol por ganar la Eurocopa. Merece la pena el esfuerzo._

_Y ya me callo. Besetes y hasta pronto^^._


	2. La Resistencia Parte 2

**LA RESISTENCIA**

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso fue creado por la señora Rowling._

* * *

_He aquí la segunda parte del fic __**"La Resistencia" **__que participa en el reto __**"Parejas extrañas" **__del foro __**"La Sala de los Menesteres"**_

* * *

Tracey busca a Finnigan antes de la hora del desayuno. Está decidida a contarle lo que siente por él, pero sabe a ciencia cierta que si no se lo dice pronto su ánimo se vendrá abajo y no podrá confesar nada de nada. Por suerte para la joven bruja, lo encuentra justo antes de entrar al Gran Comedor. Camina lentamente junto a Neville Longbottom y tiene bastantes ojeras, como si no hubiera dormido bien. Tracey se da cuenta de que ha tenido una noche ajetreada y lo maldice internamente por ser tan tonto. ¿Es que no puede estarse quieto ni un solo día? ¿Acaso quiere que los Carrow terminen pillándole y le hagan vete tú a saber qué cosas? Tiene la sensación de que no es el momento para declaraciones amorosas, pero cuando Tracey Davis toma una decisión no hay nada que pueda hacerle cambiar de idea.

—Seamus, ¿podemos hablar?

El chico la mira con cara de malas pulgas y Tracey teme que vaya a contestarle mal nuevamente, pero al final asiente y le dice a Longbottom que siga sin él.

—¿Estás bien? Tienes mala cara.

—Digamos que he tenido un encontronazo con un indeseable —Seamus suspira y cambia de postura. Es evidente que le duele el estómago y Tracey se estremece y se da cuenta de lo importante que es para ella que Finnigan esté sano y salvo. Lamentablemente es demasiado Gryffindor para su bien—. ¿Qué quieres?

Tracey aprieta los dientes. Quiere muchas cosas, pero no le parece justo pedírselas dadas las circunstancias. Piensa rápidamente en alguna mentira, pero entonces Daphne aparece a su lado. No tiene muy claro de dónde ha salido, pero agradece inmensamente su presencia cuando la coge del brazo y le habla al oído.

—Vamos, Tracey. Ha pasado algo.

Mira hacia el Gran Comedor y ve a Theo parado a la entrada, convertido una vez más en una sombra silenciosa. Está un poco pálido y parece preocupado y Tracey se da cuenta de que esa mañana no va a ser como las demás. Va a ser aún peor y no quiere ni pensar en ello. Mira nuevamente a Seamus y le sonríe animosamente porque, cuando las cosas van mal en el colegio, siempre van peor para los chicos como él.

—Luego hablamos, ¿vale?

Él asiente y pasa por su lado caminando con la espalda muy recta. Incluso Daphne parece preocuparse un poco mientras arrastra a su amiga hasta la mesa de Slytherin.

—¿Le ha pasado algo?

—Creo que los Carrow lo torturaron anoche.

Las palabras le salen con más rabia de la que incluso ella había esperado. Daphne entorna los ojos, sorprendida por su vehemencia, y la hace tomar asiento.

—¿Le has dicho algo?

—No he podido —Tracey le lanza una última mirada y ve lo muchísimo que le cuesta tomar asiento. Está muerta de preocupación, pero Daphne antes ha dicho algo que también merece toda su atención—. ¿Qué dices qué ha pasado?

—Anoche alguien se coló en el despacho de la profesora Carrow y destrozó todas sus pertenencias. Está furiosa.

Debe estarlo porque su compañera suena ciertamente asustada. Tracey no tarda ni un instante en volver a mirar a Seamus y quiere gritarle que es un estúpido por exponerse de esa forma, que se merece todo lo que le está pasando y que lo único que quiere hacer por él es llevárselo lejos de Hogwarts, a un lugar en el que nadie pueda lastimarlo nuevamente y en el que no pueda hacer el imbécil nunca más. Le cuesta un mundo contenerse, pero todos sus músculos se quedan agarrotados cuando los Carrow irrumpen en el Gran Comedor y recorren el pasillo central dando grandes zancadas y haciendo que las suelas de su botas resuenen en la enorme estancia. Todos los alumnos enmudecen y los más pequeños parecen ansiosos por meterse debajo de las mesas. Tracey también quiere hacer precisamente eso y, aunque sabe que lo mejor que puede hacer es agachar la cabeza y luchar por pasar desapercibida una vez más, sus ojos buscan a Finnigan y lo ven totalmente erguido en la mesa de Gryffindor. Valiente y orgulloso. Estúpido y totalmente loco.

Cuando los Carrow llegan a la mesa de los profesores, se detienen y observan a todo el alumnado. El silencio pesado encoje el estómago de Tracey durante lo que parece una eternidad, hasta que Alecto da un paso adelante y empieza a hablar. Definitivamente ése no va a ser un día como todos los demás. Va a ser horrible.

—Anoche uno de nuestros estimados alumnos irrumpió en mi despacho y tuvo la desfachatez de destruir un buen número de mis objetos personales —Anunció severamente, deteniendo su vista en los Gryffindor. Tracey se alegró por ello hasta que se acordó de Seamus—. La dirección de este colegio ha tenido muchísima paciencia tras las numerosas gamberradas que están teniendo lugar, pero los acontecimientos de la pasada noche han sobrepasado nuestra paciencia. Señor Finnigan. Venga aquí.

¡No! Tracey alza la cabeza y el grito se ahoga en su garganta. Ve a Seamus levantándose poco a poco, la cabeza alta y la vista al frente, y siente que algo se revuelve en su interior y se muere de ganas por detenerlo. Aunque tiembla un poco, Seamus llega junto a la profesora y la reta con la mirada.

—Tengo motivos más que suficientes para pensar que su visita de anoche a las cocinas no fue más que una maniobra de distracción para permitir que sus cómplices invadieran mi despacho, ¿me equivoca?

—Pues sí —Seamus suena arrogante y Tracey tiene que cerrar los ojos porque no quiere ver—. Fui a la cocina porque tenía hambre. Los banquetes en Hogwarts ya no son lo que eran.

Alecto Carrow frunce el ceño y no avisa antes de maldecir a Seamus con la _cruciatus_. Tracey se encoge en la silla mientras lo escucha gritar y pide una y otra vez que aquello acabe. Tan sólo la mano de Daphne en su rodilla la mantiene anclada a la realidad y, aunque la tortura sólo dura un par de segundos, cuando Carrow termina, su víctima jadea de debilidad y dolor.

—No se equivoque conmigo, señor Finnigan. No soy ninguna tonta. Dígame quién fue su cómplice y le dejaré ir sin más.

Seamus, que está tirado en el suelo y se ha puesto aún más pálido que antes, alza la cabeza y mira a sus compañeros. Alecto Carrow parece ansiosa por saber si se fija especialmente en alguno de ellos, pero el chico no lo hace.

—No sé nada del ataque a su despacho —Musita con voz entrecortada y una nueva _cruciatus_ hace que su cuerpo se sacuda durante más tiempo que antes.

—¿Eso no le refresca la memoria?

Tracey, que a duras penas ha logrado soportar el escuchar nuevamente esos gritos, mira a sus compañeros. Nadie parece dispuesto a decir nada y esa maldita psicópata vuelve a alzar la varita para maldecirle nuevamente. Y posiblemente Tracey no tenga ni idea de los efectos que la _cruciatus_ causa en el cuerpo humano, pero sabe que Seamus no podrá soportar nuevamente ese dolor. Tiene la sensación de que lo que sucede después no le está sucediendo realmente a ella.

Se ve a sí misma poniéndose en pie. Siente la mano de Daphne luchando por devolverla a su sitio, los ojos inquisitivos de Theo clavados en ella y escucha los murmullos de algunos compañeros de mesa. Se ve girándose hacia la profesora Carrow, luchando por no mirar a Seamus y sacando el valor de alguna parte de su interior que hasta ese entonces permaneció oculta. Cuando se escucha, está segura de que las palabras las pronuncia otra persona y apenas tiene tiempo de sentir miedo porque no puede pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos. Porque si lo hace, seguramente se echará atrás y fingirá que no ha ocurrido nada. Porque le resulta más fácil pensar que es otra persona la que está haciendo eso.

—Fui yo, profesora —Dice, sorprendida de que su voz suene tan firme. Sorprendida, en definitiva, porque sabe que nunca se arrepentirá de lo que está haciendo—. Yo me colé en su despacho e hice todo aquello. Finnigan no tiene nada que ver. Jamás colaboraría con un Gryffindor.

Alecto Carrow se queda sin palabras y parece no dar crédito a lo que escucha. Tracey incluso piensa que se reirá de ella y le pedirá que tome asiento y se deje de tonterías, pero entonces la furia inunda sus ojos y comprende que está perdida.

—Venga aquí, señorita Davis. Ha resultado ser una absoluta decepción.

Tracey obedece como si fuera un manso corderito y apenas tiene tiempo de mirar a Seamus antes de ser torturada. Tal vez algún día ese intenso dolor se vuelva un recuerdo borroso en su cabeza, pero lo que nunca olvidará será la expresión de sorpresa y gratitud presente en los ojos del chico.

* * *

—¡Maldita idiota! ¿Por qué has hecho eso, Tracey? ¿En qué estabas pensando, por Merlín?

Daphne la ayuda a recostarse en la cama. Después de torturarla salvajemente, la profesora Carrow anunció que Tracey debía asistir a todas y cada una de las clases de aquel día. Había prohibido a sus compañeros ayudarla y se había asegurado de que Crabbe y Goyle les vigilaran a Seamus y a ella. Tracey estuvo al borde del desmayo en más de una ocasión, así que casi se muere de alivio cuando la última clase del día terminó y pudo regresar a su habitación.

—¿Por qué la ayudas? —La voz de Parkinson suena cortante y Daphne la fulmina con la mirada—. A partir de ahora será una paria. Si te ven con ella, pensarán que sois iguales. ¿Es eso lo que quieres, Greengrass?

—Quiero que te largues de aquí, Pansy. Ahora.

Tracey ve como su mejor amiga saca la varita y apunta a la otra chica justo en el cuello. Está demasiado cansada para pensar en las consecuencias de ese gesto, pero se alegra enormemente de que le haya parado los pies. En ese momento odia a Pansy Parkinson casi tanto como odia a los Carrow.

—Allá tú.

Pansy se da media vuelta y abandona el dormitorio de las chicas. Tracey siente cómo cada poro de su cuerpo se encoje en agonía y se pregunta cuándo terminará ese horrible malestar. Daphne coloca un par de almohadas en su espalda y sigue regañándole.

—Estás loca, Tracey. No me puedo creer que hayas hecho eso.

—No podía dejar que siguieran haciéndole daño —Musita. Los ojos se le están cerrando poco a poco. Tal vez por la mañana se sienta mejor—. Parecía tan enfermo.

—Pues eso es problema suyo, no tuyo. Si ese idiota insiste en meterse en líos, tú no tienes nada que ver.

—Pero es que me gusta tanto, Daphne.

—Ya. Intenta dormir, anda. Mañana procuraré escaquearme hasta la enfermería para ver si la señora Pomfrey me da algo para que te sientas mejor.

Tracey asiente. Cada vez está más cansada y al final se queda dormida. Tiene un montón de pesadillas horribles y, al despertar, Daphne está tumbada a su lado, como si se hubiera pasado toda la noche cuidando de ella. Sonríe de gratitud y alivio y, aunque todavía le duele muchísimo, sabe que ese día no será tan horrible como el anterior. Despierta a su amiga con cuidado y deja que la ayude a adecentarse para asistir a clase. Supone que un buen desayuno no le sentará mal y procura no mirar a ninguno de los otros Slytherin mientras abandonan la sala común para ir de nuevo al Gran Comedor. De hecho, Daphne se hace la remolona para salir de las últimas, siempre acompañadas por Theo Nott, que no hace ningún comentario respecto a los acontecimientos del día anterior.

Mientras camina por los pasillos, siente que le cuesta muchísimo andar. Considera que es normal dadas las circunstancias y le agradece silenciosamente a Daphne que le permita aferrarse a su brazo. Cuando Seamus les corta el paso, se lleva un susto de muerte.

—Tracey, vente conmigo.

No hay saludos ni nada. El chico suena brusco mientras la agarra por la muñeca y tira de ella, pero Theo le sale al paso y le apunta con la varita.

—Suéltala, imbécil.

—¡Vete a la mierda, Nott! Esto no tiene que ver contigo.

—No voy a dejar que sigas metiéndola en líos.

—Eso es precisamente lo que quiero evitar.

Los chicos se ven inmersos en una guerra de miradas que parece no tener fin. Tracey se dice que se hubiera sentido un tanto ofendida por la actitud de los brujos si no estuviera tan enferma y les sale al paso.

—Está bien, Theo, déjale —A pesar de lo débil que se siente, suena decidida—. Voy a ir con él.

—No tienes que hacerlo.

—Ya lo sé, pero es que quiero hacerlo.

Nott baja la varita y asiente. Seamus le mira con cierta desconfianza y carraspea antes de hablar.

—Será mejor que te despidas de tus amigos.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Pues porque vas a pasar un montón de tiempo sin verles. Por eso.

* * *

—¿Te acuerdas de la misteriosa desaparición de Susan Bones? —Le pregunta Seamus antes de abrir aquella extraña puerta que había surgido de la nada—. Pues no quiero que te asustes, pero ella está aquí. Ella y muchos otros.

Tracey frunce el ceño. En los últimos tiempos, algunos chicos de todas las casas habían ido desapareciendo sin dejar rastro. Existía la teoría de que los Carrow se los habían ido cargando uno a uno, así que a Tracey le supuso un gran alivio saber que estaban a salvo. Más o menos. Lo que no la aliviaba tanto era saber de la Sala de los Menesteres. Seamus le había explicado cómo funcionaba mientras la arrastraba por medio Hogwarts y ella se había sentido demasiado aturdida como para preguntar. Apenas había tenido tiempo de darle un abrazo a Daphne antes de que Finnigan la agarrara otra vez del brazo y la instara a ponerse en marcha.

—Bueno, éste es nuestro pequeño refugio. Espero que te guste.

Seamus se hace a un lado y le permite acceder a la Sala de los Menesteres. Algunos chicos de Slytherin le habían hablado de ella, pero nunca se imaginó que pudiera ser tan enorme y majestuosa. Está engalanada con los colores de todas las casas menos el verde y plata de la suya, y hay unos cuantos estudiantes dando vueltas por ahí, entre las improvisadas camas y los sillones un tanto ajados. Cuando Tracey ve la comida, sus tripas le recuerdan que no ha tomado nada en dos días y a duras penas contiene el impulso de arrojarse sobre un plato repleto de tostadas.

—Ponte cómoda, Tracey. Me las arreglaré para traerte algunas de tus cosas, pero ahora tengo que ir a clase. Luego hablamos. ¿Vale?

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que te vas a clase? Quédate aquí. Este sitio parece seguro.

—No puedo. Tengo que seguir con lo que estamos haciendo, ¿entiendes?

No, no entiende nada, pero tampoco puede evitar que Seamus se vaya. Cuando la puerta se cierra y desaparece engullida por la pared, se queda inmóvil y sin saber qué hacer. Entonces siente una presencia a su espalda y descubre a Susan Bones, que le sonríe amistosamente y le ofrece un vial con una poción de color amarillento.

—Seamus dice que ayer te hicieron la _cruciatus_. Si te tomas esto te sentirás mucho mejor.

Tracey no puede darle las gracias. Se siente demasiado confundida, así que hace lo que Susan le dice y espera a que añada algo más. Por suerte, la chica no se hace de rogar.

—Deberías comer un poco. Después tendrás elegir una de las camas. Cuando Seamus traiga tus cosas, podrás organizarlas y eso.

Tracey asiente y se deja llevar. Susan se sienta a su lado y la observa en silencio mientras otros chicos se limitan a mirarla desde la distancia. Tanta atención no tarda en resultarle molesta y tiene que protestar.

—¿Se puede saber qué les pasa? Ni que fuera un monstruo marino.

—¡Oh, no te preocupes! Es que les extraña un poco que estés aquí.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues porque eres la primera Slytherin que viene a parar al escondite.

Tracey frunce el ceño y lucha por ignorar a los curiosos porque tiene más hambre de la que imaginaba. La poción que le ha dado Susan es muy efectiva y cada segundo que pasa se encuentra un poco mejor. Tanto es así que comienza a pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos y descubre que van más allá de tener que permanecer escondida en ese lugar.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Mis padres!

Susan parpadea y permanece considerablemente tranquila.

—¿Qué les pasa?

—Los mortífagos van a ir a por ellos. Después de lo que hice, deben estar en el punto de mira.

Susan frunce los labios y niega con la cabeza.

—Lamento tener que decirte que tu familia es sospechosa desde hace mucho tiempo. Nunca han apoyado abiertamente al Señor Tenebroso y todo el mundo sabe que a tu hermano le gustan las hijas de _muggles_. Lo que hiciste ayer realmente carece de importancia.

—Pero no es posible. Ellos nunca me han dicho nada.

—Y han hecho muy bien, teniendo en cuenta que los Carrow intervienen todo el correo —Susan sonríe, comprendiendo perfectamente su preocupación, y le da una palmadita en la mano—. De todas formas, puedes escribirles si quieres. Tenemos formas de hacer llegar las cartas sin que nadie las controle.

—¿Cómo?

—Pronto lo descubrirás, en cuanto te familiarices un poco con este sitio —Susan se pone entonces de pie—. Te dejo para que termines el desayuno. Si te apetece, dentro de un rato practicaremos hechizos de ataque y defensa y por la tarde Ernie vendrá a echarnos una mano con las pociones. No podemos conseguir muchos ingredientes, pero no las apañamos con lo que tenemos.

Susan le aprieta fraternalmente el hombro y va a reunirse con otro de los chicos que están escondidos. Es Jimmy Peakes, un Gryffindor de sexto del que nadie sabía nada desde después de las Navidades. Tracey había estado convencida de que los mortífagos se lo llevaron, pero estuvo allí todo el tiempo, en el colegio. Tiene una fea cicatriz en la cara y cojea bastante, pero ha sobrevivido a la furia de los Carrow y eso es todo un logro teniendo en cuenta los tiempos que corren.

A falta de otra cosa que hacer, Tracey sigue los consejos de Susan Bones y, tras instalarse en un catre ubicado en un altillo que resulta ser más sólido de lo que parece, se dedica a observar a sus nuevos compañeros. Todos parecen tener una misión asignada y saben perfectamente lo que tienen que hacer a cada momento. Están muy bien organizados y Tracey siente la tentación de pedirle a Susan que le de alguna tarea, lo que sea. Sólo lleva allí unas pocas horas y está muy aburrida.

Por algún motivo que no acierta a comprender, le alegra un muchísimo que todos se reúnan para comer. Susan se sienta a su lado y le entrega un trozo de pan y le sirve una jarra de agua.

—Los elfos no pueden enviarnos gran cosa, pero al menos no pasamos hambre —Le dice con total naturalidad, como si hubieran sido amigas de toda la vida aunque en realidad no hayan intercambiado más de dos palabras desde que se conocen—. Seamus dice que hay gente en Slytherin que no está de acuerdo con los Carrow, ¿es verdad?

A Tracey la pregunta le sorprende, pero asiente igual.

—No sé por qué todo el mundo se empeña en pensar lo contrario —Refunfuña de mal humor, realmente cansada de que la gente se crea que los Slytherins son monstruos por el simple hecho de ser Slytherins.

—Debes reconocer que podéis llegar a resultar bastante sospechosos —Susan habla con muchísima suavidad y suena bastante conciliadora—. En los siete años que hemos pasado juntos, no recuerdo que ningún miembro de tu casa haya hecho nada por ayudar a los demás.

—Y yo no recuerdo que nadie nos haya pedido ayuda antes.

—Colaborasteis activamente con Umbridge.

—¿Y qué queríais que hiciéramos? ¿Plantarle cara? —Susan alza una ceja. A pesar de que la conversación no está siendo de su agrado, Tracey no se siente enfadada con la chica. Es imposible mosquearse con ella cuando te mira con esa cara y te sonríe de esa manera—. Optamos por sobrevivir, muchas gracias.

—Igual que ahora.

—Los Carrow son aún peores que Umbridge.

—Y aún así, ayer diste la cara por Seamus —Susan parece pensar que es toda una heroína—. ¿La poción ha funcionado?

—Me siento mucho mejor, gracias.

—Me alegro. A Jimmy le costó un montón de tiempo recuperarse de todas sus heridas —Susan mira a su compañero con pena—. Los Carrow realmente se ensañaron con él.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo?

—¿Acaso necesitan provocación previa? Supongo que se aburrían y Jimmy tuvo la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino. Finge que está mejor, pero todos los días tiene pesadillas y ya no es el mismo de antes.

Tracey observa al chico y, aunque no nota nada demasiado extraño en él, se da cuenta de que mira constantemente en todas direcciones como si tuviera miedo. Intenta imaginarse qué clase de cosas pudieron hacerle esos locos para dejarle en ese estado y da un pequeño respingo cuando Susan le habla nuevamente.

—¿Crees que algún Slytherin querría colaborar con nosotros?

Hay esperanza en su voz. Tracey se lo piensa y llega a la conclusión de que la situación es más complicada de lo que parece. Finalmente niega con la cabeza. Y lamenta tener que hacerlo.

* * *

Seamus llega a mitad del entrenamiento. Tracey ha optado por no participar porque prefiere ser prudente, y se ha quedado en su nueva cama, ojeando los libros de séptimo curso en busca de algo que pueda serle de utilidad. McMillan también está por allí, ordenando meticulosamente un montón de viales con pociones de todos los colores e ignorando concienzudamente al resto de seres humanos reunidos en la Sala de los Menesteres.

—Hola, Tracey —Finnigan la saluda con una sonrisa y se deja caer en su cama así, sin más miramientos—. ¿Te encuentras mejor? —La chica asiente y observa la mochila que su compañero trae con él—. Tu amiga Daphne me ha dado algunas de tus cosas. Supongo que habrá ropa y libros, pero no he mirado nada, ¿vale?

—Claro, no te preocupes —Tracey le echa un vistazo a la mochila y es consciente de que Daphne ha escogido lo imprescindible.

—¿Qué tal has pasado el día? ¿Alguien se ha metido contigo?

—No, qué va. Todo ha ido muy bien. Susan ha sido muy amable y los otros chicos sólo me han mirado con cara rara. Nada más.

—Bueno, no podemos culparles por ello. ¡Tenemos una Slytherin entre nosotros!

Seamus se ríe de su propia broma y Tracey no contiene el impulso de darle un codazo en las costillas. El brujo se queda muy serio de repente y la mira directa a los ojos, haciendo que se ruborice y que tenga que apartar la mirada.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Tracey? —Le pregunta con la voz grave y la determinación presente en sus ojos—. No debiste hacerlo, ¿sabes? Los Carrow ni se habían fijado en ti y yo podría haber soportado perfectamente lo que me hubieran hecho.

—No lo creo. Estabas hecho polvo, demasiado débil para enfrentar una nueva _cruciatus_. Podrías haber salido muy mal parado.

—¿Y? No pretendo que te ofendas, pero no era asunto suyo.

—Sí que lo era, Seamus. No quería que te siguieran haciendo daño.

—¿Por qué?

Tracey sabe que ha llegado el momento. Le asusta tener que confesarse, pero es ahora o nunca. Seamus Finnigan está ahí parado frente a ella, sin quitarle los ojos de encima y esperando una respuesta sincera. Una respuesta sincera que se merece porque, si bien Tracey le salvó el pellejo en el Gran Comedor, él le ha devuelto el favor llevándola hasta allí. Así pues, traga saliva, se muerde el labio inferior y traga aire antes de hablar.

—Lo hice porque me gustas un montón, Seamus. No podía soportar ver lo que te estaban haciendo. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro seguramente no habría movido un dedo, pero eras tú y no podía…

Se interrumpe. Él la mira con extrañeza un instante y después sonríe. Y a Tracey ni siquiera le importa cuando, sin mediar palabra, se inclina para darle un beso en los labios. Un beso suave que la chica pretende rehuir al principio pero al que termina entregándose por completo porque, demonios, es el mejor beso que le han dado nunca.

—No sabes cuánto me alegra oírte decir eso porque tú también me gustas un montón, Tracey.

El corazón le da un vuelco y no puede evitar rodear el cuello de Seamus para volver a besarlo. Tal vez no estén pasando por el mejor momento de sus vidas, pero la chica se siente inmensamente feliz y se repite una y otra vez que siempre hay luz al final del túnel. ¡Y vaya luz, por Merlín!

* * *

—Mira, mis padres —Seamus, que tiene la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas, le muestra una fotografía muggle. Tracey les echa un vistazo a las dos personas que posan abrazadas y se dice que Seamus es idéntico a su progenitor—. Mi madre es bruja y mi padre es muggle. El pobre casi se muere de un infarto cuando supo que la magia existe.

—¿En serio?

—Él siempre pone la excusa de que mi madre no fue nada sutil cuando se lo explicó, pero yo creo que simplemente se cagó de miedo. Hasta huyó espantado de casa y se pasó varios días sin dar señales de vida.

—¿Ves? Esa es una buena razón por la que no un brujo no debería mezclarse con un muggle.

—Ya, pero al final todo salió bien. Mi padre entró en razón y volvió con mi madre con el rabo entre las piernas. Desde entonces les va genial. O al menos eso creo.

Tracey sonríe y se fija nuevamente en la fotografía. El tiempo pasa lento en la Sala de los Menesteres y los únicos momentos medianamente agradables de los que puede disfrutar los pasa junto a Seamus Finnigan. No sabe qué son exactamente, si novios o amigos o cualquier otra cosa, pero sabe que junto a él se lo pasa en grande y que le encanta besuquearle. Eso sobre todo.

—¿Cómo son? —Pregunta, interesada por primera vez en los señores Finnigan.

—Bueno, son mis padres —Seamus se encoje de hombros—. Mi madre se pasa el día echándonos la bronca a mí y a mi padre y siempre está pendiente de las normas y todas esas cosas tan aburridas —Tracey se ríe y le acaricia el pelo. Si al chico le extraña el gesto, no lo demuestra—. Mi padre solía ser guay. Cuando era joven tenía el pelo largo y se pasaba el día dando vueltas con su moto y escuchando música rock. Todos los sábados por la tarde se va al bar con sus amigos y tiene todo el cuerpo lleno de tatuajes. Pero tatuajes molones, no como la marca tenebrosa, ya sabes.

Tracey ríe nuevamente. Eso es lo que más le gusta de Seamus, que es capaz de hacerla olvidar que su mundo es un desastre. Se dice que no estaría mal conocer a sus padres algún día, cuando ganen la guerra y todo vuelva a la normalidad, y está convencida de que los dos le caerán genial.

—Por desgracia, con el tiempo ha tenido que hacerse más responsable. Es por eso de cumplir años. Al parecer, cuánto más viejo te haces, más aburrido te vuelves.

—Por lo que me cuentas, dudo mucho que tu padre sea aburrido. Seguro que tiene un montón de historias geniales que contar.

—Bueno, alguna hay por ahí, para qué nos vamos a engañar.

Tracey se dispone a pedirle que le cuente alguna cuando alguien irrumpe en su escondite. A Tracey le cuesta un poco reconocer a Anthony Goldstein y más aún identificar al chico que arrastra a duras penas. Seamus ya se ha puesto en pie de un salto y ha bajado del altillo a la velocidad de una maldición mortal.

—¡Neville! —Su exclamación hace que el corazón de Tracey pierda un latido—. ¿Qué coño ha pasado?

—Alguien le ha dicho a los Carrow que ayer le vieron haciendo la última pintada y le han pillado a traición cuando venía de la biblioteca.

—¡Oh, Neville!

Tracey se fija en Hannah Abbot, que se ha acercado al grupo y mira al Gryffindor con expresión compungida. No necesita ser muy lista para darse cuenta de que la chica está loca por el estúpido de Longbottom y siente un escalofrío recorriéndole la columna vertebral. ¿Y si fuera Seamus el herido?

—Michael y Terry han ido a la enfermería. Seguro que la señora Pomfrey les da algo que pueda ayudarnos.

—Vamos a tumbarle —Seamus agarra con cuidado a Neville. Realmente está hecho polvo—. ¡Ernie! ¿Tienes algo que nos sirva mientras vienen los chicos?

McMillan está pálido y las manos le tiemblan ligeramente, pero no tarda en recuperar el aplomo y asiente mientras va en busca de pociones. Para entonces Tracey también ha abandonado el altillo y se siente incapaz de quedarse ahí quieta, dejando que los demás se ocupen de un asunto que les afecta a todos porque, demonios, todos han sido torturados.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? —Pregunta con decisión. Todos la miran como si no dieran crédito a lo que están escuchando. Es Susan Bones la primera en reaccionar, señalando con la cabeza a un rincón.

—Podrías hacerle compañía a Jimmy.

Tracey mira al chico. Si Ernie estaba pálido antes, el Gryffindor tiene el mismo color desagradable que un cadáver. Está a punto de decir que se considera capacitada para asumir responsabilidades más serias, pero en cuanto se fija un poco más en Peakes se da cuenta de que el pobrecito está a punto de partirse en mil pedazos y termina por asentir. Cuando se sienta a su lado y le pasa un brazo por los hombros, se le olvida por completo que durante años han pertenecido a casas rivales y lamenta profundamente el daño que le causaron los Carrow. Sólo espera que no todo el mundo se quede tan traumatizado como él porque de ser así el futuro de la comunidad mágica se presenta muy complicado.

* * *

Tres horas después, Jimmy Peakes yace dormido sobre su cama y Tracey se siente inevitablemente tonta velando sus sueños. Los chicos todavía están ocupándose de Neville y la joven bruja se siente orgullosa de sí misma por haber sido capaz de cumplir a la perfección con su misión. Cuando Seamus se acerca y la coge de la mano para no molestar a Jimmy, Tracey se deja llevar. Y lo hace encantada.

—¿Cómo está?

—Se va a poner bien. Aunque no lo creas, Neville es un hueso duro de roer. Antes no, pero ha cambiado un montón. La guerra le ha cambiado.

—La guerra nos ha cambiado a todos —Seamus la mira inquisitivamente—. Si no fuera así, tú y yo no estaríamos juntos.

Seamus alza una ceja y suelta una risita antes de besarla.

—Algo bueno tenía que tener esta mierda —Y la besa otra vez. Está ansioso y preocupado y Tracey se siente impotente porque no hay nada que ella pueda hacer para calmarle—. Me alegra que estés aquí.

—Yo también me alegro de estar aquí.

—Tengo ganas de que todo esto termine, pero al mismo tiempo no quiero que se acabe nunca, ¿entiendes? —Tracey no dice nada. Seamus vuelve a besarla y sigue hablando—. Si ganamos la guerra, ¿qué pasará?

Suena desesperado. Tracey pone una mano en su mejilla y sabe que tiene que decir algo, cualquier cosa, para hacer que se sienta mejor. Aunque sea una mentira.

—Vamos a ganar la guerra, Seamus. Y cuando eso pase, cuando salgamos de Hogwarts, seguiremos viéndonos. No nos vamos a separar, ¿de acuerdo? —Él suspira y asiente pesadamente. Tracey quiere decirle que le quiere como nunca antes ha querido a nadie, pero encuentra que el momento es del todo anticlimático y las palabras mueren en su garganta—. Nada nos separará, Seamus. Nada.

* * *

Toda la batalla de Hogwarts es como un sueño. No. En realidad, Tracey Davis la vive como si fuera una pesadilla. Recuerda la llegada de Harry Potter junto a Weasley y Granger, las palabras de Seamus mientras le jura que sus amigos van a estar a salvo y todo el caos que viene después de eso. No recuerda las amenazas del Señor Tenebroso ni la venida de los gigantes, las acromántulas y los mortífagos. En su cabeza, la batalla de Hogwarts es un cúmulo de gritos espantosos y olor a fuego y sangre. Es un dolor insufrible sacudiendo su cuerpo y una tela oscura cubriendo sus ojos.

Ahora está en la improvisada enfermería. Sabe que tiene el uniforme hecho trizas porque puede sentir la tela rota rozando su piel. Sabe que tiene un montón de heridas y que no todas están curadas, pero sólo puede pensar en sus ojos. Porque no puede ver. Porque Seamus le pidió que se fuera de Hogwarts con todos los demás y ella se empeñó en luchar junto a sus compañeros de La Resistencia, ese puñado de chicos y chicas que habían tenido que esconderse en la Sala de los Menesteres y que habían plantado cara al Señor Oscuro y a sus secuaces.

Tracey recuerda que una pared explosionó a su lado, que las rocas aplastaron su cuerpo y las cenizas cayeron sobre sus ojos. Le aterra pensar que vaya a quedarse ciega y no quiere llorar hasta tener la certeza de que realmente no va a volver a ver nunca más. Puede escuchar las voces que se suceden a su alrededor, las órdenes precisas de los sanadores y el llanto desgarrado de aquellos que han perdido mucho más que uno de sus sentidos. Se aferra a las sábanas y desea que sus padres lleguen pronto. Sus padres, Roger y Seamus. Sobre todo Seamus porque no sabe nada de él desde hace horas. Porque Seamus la sacó de debajo de las piedras y la puso a salvo. Porque le prometió que pronto estarían juntos y que tendrían ocasión de desafiar toda lógica porque, efectivamente, son un Gryffindor y un Slytherin y se han hecho novios.

—¡Tracey! ¡Gracias a Merlín! ¡Tracey!

La voz de Daphne la hace sobresaltarse y está a punto de saltar de la cama para ir en su busca aunque sea a tientas, pero apenas se ha movido cuando unos brazos temblorosos la aprietan con fuerza. Su mejor amiga, a la que tanto ha echado de menos y por la que tanto se ha preocupado, murmura incoherencias en su oído y llora. Tracey es vagamente consciente de que también está llorando y no puede ni quiere abandonar esos brazos porque son como un salvavidas. A falta de Seamus, buena es Daphne Greengrass.

—Me alegra tanto haberte encontrado, Tracey. Estaba tan preocupada por ti. Finnigan me decía que estabas a salvo, pero yo no podía creerle del todo. Pero estás bien —Daphne se separa de ella y se queda callada un instante. Después, le toca el vendaje de los ojos—. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—No lo sé —Tracey solloza y se niega a aceptar la horrible posibilidad de perder la vista—. Los medimagos me han curado las heridas más graves y han dicho que luego volverían. Mis padres…

—Esto es un caos, pero voy a enviarles una carta. Seguro que vienen enseguida.

—No te vayas, Daphne —Y Tracey se las arregla para cogerla del brazo.

—Claro que no, tranquila —Siente a la chica sentarse a su lado y suspira. Eso está mejor.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes. Astoria y yo fuimos a Hogsmeade antes de que empezara la batalla y mi padre vino a por nosotras. Ya estaba preparando las cosas para abandonar el país, pero al final no va a ser necesario.

—Entonces, si te fuiste, ¿por qué estás aquí?

— Necesitaba encontraros. A Theo y a ti.

—Theo —Tracey se siente fatal porque no se ha acordado de él—. ¿Está bien?

Daphne tarda un mundo en responder y su amiga es capaz de percibir toda la tensión que invade su cuerpo.

—Me han dicho que se lo han llevado detenido.

—¿Qué?

—Su padre era un mortífago. Ha muerto, pero dicen que Theo también…

—Pero él no…

—Hablaré con mi padre. No voy a dejar que le hagan daño.

Tracey no dice nada. Sabe que Daphne es muy obstinada y que su padre aspira a ser muy poderoso, así que se siente tranquila respecto a Nott. Así pues, se centra en la persona que más le preocupa en ese instante.

—¿Has visto a Seamus?

—No… —Daphne se interrumpe antes de terminar la frase y Tracey casi puede oírla sonreír—. Voy a escribirles a tus padres. Volveré con ellos, ¿vale? —Tracey va a protestar, pero su amiga sigue hablando—. Y tú… Más te vale que sigas cuidando de ella o comprobarás lo que puede hacer una Slytherin cabreada.

Daphne le da un beso en la mejilla y se marcha. Tracey se siente medio huérfana ahí sentada, aunque sabe que Seamus está allí, mirándola. Puede escuchar su respiración agitada y es capaz de sentirlo. Y ella nunca antes ha sentido a nadie más.

—¡Joder, Tracey! ¡Al fin te encuentro!

Una vez más es envuelta en un poderoso abrazo, pero Seamus tarda mucho tiempo en soltarla. A Tracey no le importa. Se deja hacer mansamente, controlando apenas las ganas de llorar y palpando la espalda y los brazos de su novio porque quiere asegurarse de que sigue de una pieza.

—¿Cómo estás, Seamus? —Pregunta con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, aferrada a él mientras reza porque ese momento no se acabe nunca—. Dime que estás bien.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes —Pero Tracey acierta a aferrarse a su mano derecha, la de la varita, y descubre que le falta algo—. No es nada. He perdido un par de dedos, pero no pasa nada.

—¡No!

Tracey estalla en lágrimas. Seamus la abraza aún más fuerte y la consuela durante un buen rato. Mantienen una conversación confusa sobre sus respectivas secuelas, pero se prometen el uno al otro que van a ponerse bien.

—Si me quedo ciega…

—No te vas a quedar ciega, Tracey. No quiero ni que lo digas.

—Pero mis ojos. El fuego.

—Me da igual todo eso. No te vas a quedar ciega, pero si eso pasara no me importaría, ¿vale? —Seamus le agarra la cara y demuestra lo inconsciente que es cuando le quita el vendaje—. Abre los ojos y mírame.

—Los sanadores han dicho que debo tener cuidado.

—Me importa una mierda lo que digan esos matasanos, Tracey. Abre los ojos y mírame.

Ella traga saliva, aterrada, y finalmente obedece.

—Te quiero, Tracey —Seamus escupe esas palabras furiosamente, sin soltarla, más seguro de sí mismo de lo que ha estado jamás. A la chica simplemente se le para el corazón porque aquellas palabras le roban el aliento y le hacen olvidarse de todo el horror vivido sólo unas horas antes—. Te quiero, Tracey —Seamus repite la confesión como si realmente necesitara hacerlo—. Y me da igual que no me veas. Te quiero.

Tracey se muerde el labio inferior y vuelve a cerrar los ojos. Necesita tomarse unos segundos para abrirlos de nuevo y descubrir que ni siquiera es capaz de distinguir la figura de Seamus. Pero ahora no le importa. Lo único en lo que puede pensar es en las palabras de ese chico y acierta a sonreír y a besarle antes de hablar.

—Yo también te quiero, Seamus —Él suelta una carcajada y ella impide que se ponga a dar saltos por ahí—. Y ya te puedes ir preparando porque, tal y como te prometí, nada nos va a separar. ¿Te enteras?

Seamus Finnigan se ríe con más fuerza aún, la abraza hasta hacer que sus maltrechas costillas crujan y vuelve a colocar la venda sobre sus ojos antes de besarla de nuevo. No dice nada más y a Tracey no le hace falta porque sabe que a partir de ahora todo va a salir bien.

Tiene que salir bien.

**FIN**

_Pues bien, he aquí la segunda parte. En esta ocasión han sido __**6.697**__ palabras, que sumadas a las __**7.311 **__del capítulo anterior hacen un total de __**14.008 **__palabras exactas según Word. Así pues he conseguido no pasarme de la raya por esta vez. ¡MILAGRO! La cuestión es que espero que la historia os haya gustado. Esta era la primera vez que trabajaba con estos personajes y me lo he pasado muy bien participando en el reto. Así que, ya sabéis, cualquier cosa que tengáis que decir, podéis rellenar el recuadro que hay justamente ahí abajo. Los comentarios son el suelo de los fickers. Aunque, pensándolo bien, eso no es un sueldo ni es nada porque si la próxima vez que tenga que pagar la hipoteca me presento en el banco y les digo que se cobren de los comentarios que me vayáis dejando, seguramente me manden al cuerno. ¡Ay, que injusta es la vida!_

_Me dejo de rollos, que bastante habéis tenido al leer la historia. Espero que nos veamos muy pronto. Besetes._


End file.
